


Days Can Also Be Bad

by IWillMakeMyOwnFate



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, never leave these two alone, they are trouble magnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillMakeMyOwnFate/pseuds/IWillMakeMyOwnFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azura and Corrin just wanted a nice day out. No trouble. No enemies. Nothing. Sadly this is easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Can Also Be Bad

**Author's Note:**

> My title makes absolutely no sense unless you've read one of my other stories.
> 
> Prompt: Imagine F!Corrin protecting Azura in battle in her dragon form, but gets hurt and Azura has to take care of her. How Dragon!Corrin reacts is up to you, but i have the feeling she'd probably act like a big baby and whine at Azura the whole time.

“Come on, Azura! We’re almost there!” Corrin practically skipped along the makeshift path the two girls were traveling on. Tall trees loomed around them in all directions; there was only a small amount of sunlight filtering through the branches to light their way.

“Where is there exactly?” Azura questioned as she stared at the excited girl with an almost imperceptible smile.

“It’s this really cool place I found a couple days ago while I was exploring.” The white haired girl chattered on, “There’s this amazing waterfall that drops down into a pool,” she made the swooping arm motions to demonstrate what the waterfall was like, “And then I found a really spacious cave behind it. It’s just...you have to see it for yourself.” 

Sometimes it was easy for Azura to forget that Corrin never got to see the world much, what with being trapped in a fort almost all of her life. Not being able to go beyond the walls for such a long time must have been torture. No wonder every little thing in nature amazed her to no end. 

After a little more walking, they reached a decent sized clearing in the trees. “It should only be a little farther now,” Corrin commented while pointing straight ahead.

A sudden snap of a twig from her right immediately caught Azura’s attention. Ahead of her, Corrin had gone as still as a statue; her crimson eyes scanning the treeline. Everything had gone quiet again. Then, a rustle of leaves came from the other side of the clearing. Azura’s gaze rapidly switched between either side as she moved closer to Corrin. Out of the corner of her eye, the blue haired girl could see Corrin tightly gripping the hilt of Yato.

Out of nowhere, a Faceless burst forth from the trees, somehow catching both girls off guard. No sooner had Corrin swung around to shield Azura from it, six more emerged from the surrounding area.

Knowing that a fight was imminent, Azura pulled her own naginata from her back and positioned herself in a defensive stance. 

Corrin cursed as she swung at the first one; she dealt a hard blow, but it wasn’t enough to defeat it. “I thought Xander said that they had tracked down and killed the last of the Faceless.” She said through gritted teeth while deflecting an attack.

Before Azura could say anything, one of the Faceless had charged at them and they both had to dive in opposite directions to get out of the way in time. Four of the monsters surrounded Corrin immediately. Yato was not going to be enough. Instead of using her blade, the white haired girl pulled out her dragonstone.

She held it high up in the air. There was a brilliant flash of light and from it emerged the silver dragon in all its glory. Roaring threateningly, Corrin made quick work of the four Faceless. 

A sharp cry from the other side of the clearing drew the dragon’s attention. Azura had stumbled over an unseen tree root and lay vulnerable on her back as two Faceless approached steadily. Without any warning, Corrin charged forward with lightning speed and rammed into one of them. She had ran so fast that the unknown shadow in the treeline hadn’t even registered in her mind. 

As soon as the one monster was down, Corri quickly turned on the other one. She lunged forward and the Faceless slammed onto its back with Corrin’s hand pushing down hard against its chest. Leaning down, she growled menacingly in its face before quickly picking it up and throwing it as hard as she could into a poor nearby tree. 

Thinking that all the threats were gone, Corrin looked over at Azura. A grateful look flashed over the dancer face only to be replaced with horror a moment later. “Corrin, watch out!” She exclaimed while pointing behind the dragon. 

Before Corrin could even turn around, a powerful blast of energy sent her flying. She slammed into a tree with a hard thud and collapsed to the forest floor. The dragon girl looked up to see a Nohrian mage. No one she recognized though. Whoever it was, they had a smug grin plastered to their face as they gazed at their handiwork. However, their eyes then settled on Azura who had just managed to get back on her feet. Corrin didn’t like how he approached her. It was in an almost predatory way. 

Using every last scrap of energy within her, Corrin dragged herself to her feet. She took a moment to balance herself and in that time she saw Azura holding her naginata up in front of her as protection against the person. Rage overflowed Corrin as she saw her loved one being threatened. Without so much as a second thought she charged at the person and knocked them right off their feet. As soon as they landed, the dragon was right on top of them, effectively pinning them to the ground with a hand wrapped around their throat. The fear that presented itself within the person’s eyes gave Corrin great satisfaction. Before she could do anything drastic though, Azura’s voice broke through her trance.

“Corrin! I know what you’re about to do and I beg you to stop,” Azura carefully approached the dragon girl and gazed pleadingly at her face. “I know how much you hate killing people so please stop before you do something you’ll regret. Please.”

The begging in the girl’s voice was enough for Corrin to loosen their grip around the mage. The dragon girl gave a nod to Azura whose face immediately flooded with relief. However, her face morphed into a stone cold one as she looked at the other person. “As for you, you’re being spared this time, but I suggest not crossing our path in the future. Because if that happens I may just let Corrin kill you. Do you understand?” The mage nodded as best he could with the hand around his throat. “Good, Corrin?”

Corrin growled at the person one last time before releasing them completely. Said mage scrambled to their feet and made a mad dash in the opposite direction. Only seconds after they were out of sight, Azura heard a loud crash from beside her. She whipped her head around to see Corrin collapsed again on the ground. Her breaths were coming in ragged gasps. 

“Corrin!” Azura exclaimed and ran over to her girlfriend. Worry etched itself into her face as she scanned the dragon for injuries. Finally, she spotted a real nasty burn on her side from the mage’s fire tome. Reaching into the satchel that she luckily brought with her, Azura pulled out a special balm that was very effective against burns. 

Scooping some onto her hand, she rubbed it onto the wound. Corrin tried her best to squirm away from it. “Rwwar rrgh,” she managed to get out as she eyed the balm left on Azura’s hand with suspicion.

Azura rolled her eyes. “Yes, I know it stings, but I need to put this on you so you can heal.”

The dragon shook her head defiantly as she backed up farther. “Rrrgh rgh.”

“I know you don’t want it, but like I said you need it.” Azura attempted to get closer again, but Corrin quickly moved behind a tree. Her silver head peeked out from behind it, and Azura could feel her glare.

“Corrin, get back over here!” Azura’s voice rose in exasperation. She knew how much Corrin hated getting her wounds treated, but this was just getting ridiculous. The dragon shook her head again. Azura sighed, “Fine, if you don’t come over here right now I will not cuddle with you for the rest of the week.”

That sentence sure caught Corrin’s attention. Azura could sense the other girl’s suspicion on whether she was lying or not, but she kept a firm gaze on the dragon. At last, Corrin slowly crept out from her hiding spot and slunk her way over to her girlfriend. “Lie down again,” Azura encouraged and this time the blue haired girl managed to get the balm spread all over the wound with only small protests from Corrin. Once finished she told the white haired girl to stay in her dragon form until it heals more. Azura wasn’t sure how bad the wound would be in Corrin’s human form.

Quite some time later, Azura had set up a small fire in the middle of the clearing. Corrin had tried to help her gather materials, but her girlfriend insisted that she get some rest. Despite her protests, that is indeed what she ended up doing. By the time nightfall had arrived, both girls had eaten some of the food that they had brought with them. Azura was leaning on Corrin as she watched the clear night sky up above.

After some time, Azura’s eyelids were refusing to stay open. Every few seconds they slowly drifted down before being snapped back open. As if sensing her exhaustion, Corrin shifted to give room for Azura to lie down. Said girl took the spot gratefully and she settled against the dragon’s stomach. Once she was settled, Corrin lowered one of her wings over the blue haired girl to give some protection against the elements. 

“Rrrgh rawrgh rrh…” Azura could faintly hear Corrin murmur.

“I love you, too, you dork.”

\---

“Gods that hurts!”

“What did I tell you about not transforming back until it was healed more!”

“I didn’t think it would hurt this much!”

“Can you at least walk?”

“Yeah…?”

“Let’s go home then. Elise or Sakura should probably take a look at it.”

Despite Corrin’s complaints that she could walk fine on her own, Azura kept supporting her all the way home.

“Camilla is going to kill me.”


End file.
